Nothing
by Gohan Strife
Summary: Raven succumbs to Rage. Rated for: ShoujoaiYuri Pairing Minor hints and Graphic Violence


**Fall into Nothing**

"_We all have temptations, and we all had duties …  
What makes us different from them is knowing when to give in,  
And knowing when to fight against the voices in our head …  
That, my friend, is what makes us heroes."_

Winds spiraled against the remaining strands of pallid cloth, the hood of which pulled back and shifted constantly, far beyond the control of its owner. Dark violet strands danced wildly about in a background of space and stars. Thin black brows lowered over a pair of determined lilac hues. Black secondary skin lay stretched along the original ashen colored, with rips shredding parts of the leotard and blood seeping through the material. Scrapes and bruises showered her face, a swollen cheek and forehead forcing her right eye to become half closed. Her mouth was filled with the taste of blood, and more trickled down the side of her parted lips. Exhaustion forced her lungs to plead for oxygen. With a slender hand stretched across her chest, the sorceress of Azarath attempted to catch her breath. Her enemy slowly levitated to the ground, without so much of a scratch upon her.

Shadows wrapped around the slender body in a scarlet hue, with the hood pulled up and a twin set of crimson eyes glaring amusingly toward its mistress, one pair having grown above the other. An inhumane grin was plastered upon her darken face. Attired in an identical black skin-tight leotard, the girl brought a hand to her mouth. She attempted to hide the evil chuckle she let out, which echoed throughout the plane. Her stance shifted as her chuckle turned into a sinister laugh. The sounds of a heavy breathing-beast suddenly reached their ears just as a large black dragon flapped its wings, lowered its altitude, and landed directly in front of its master. Ruby-black scales reached down to a triple-spiked tail, standing eight feet tall and holding more a mix of a humanoid-dragon appearance. It stood on its back legs, with its arms at its side, claws clenched into tightly balled up fists, and holding the exact expression as its master. As the black cloak was parted to the side by an extending of her arm, the dark-cloaked girl revealed a white tome clasped in her other arm, and opened to a specific page.

"**Sohtniz**, **Noirtem**, **Htaraza**!" Black and red energy spiraled around the girl's extended arm, while winds vacuumed in front of her. Four crimson hues sparked with energy as she commanded her pet to attack. A roar sounded from the beast, as its wings flapped strongly. Crouching down into a defensive stance, the collected personalities of Raven flew high into the air, and barely avoided the ball of black flame that escaped from the dragon's mouth. The dragon cut through the air, and spiraled after the girl as she flew through the star-lit sky. The girl arched herself back, flipped straight over the dragon, and turned to face it as she flew backward toward the ground. Her hands quickly motioned in front of her, and exclaimed an enchantment of words.

"**Shiro**-**Nami**!" White chakra intertwined from her shoulders, down to her wrists. A sphere of energy erupted from her palms, and a wave of white light smashed right into the back of the dragon. Smoldering smoke lifted from its back as it quickly turned and let out another ball of black flame from its mouth. Hastily taking action, the white mage's hands moved in a slightly altered assortment of movements, shouting out yet another magical spell. "**Shiro**-**Toku**!"

The white color from around her arms expanded to create an even larger sphere, and wrapped protectively around its creator, just as the flames over threw her body. Her arms were crossed over in front of her chest with her head and body curling inward. The flames forced the sphere downward, though nothing breached through her defenses. When the attack ended, she dropped the sphere, and focused her vision upward, too late to prevent the next attack. The dragon's decent was blinded by its own attack, and the moment the sphere dropped, it was already on top of its target. It flipped forward, and snapped its long thick tale forward. It struck the mage's shoulder hard, and forced her to once again greet the hard dark gray floor. Smoke lifted from the ground as another crater appeared along the battlefield.

The familiar loud, sinister laugh echoed through the background as the girl attempted to stand. The black, mirror-image of the battle-torn Raven once again landed a good safe distance away. As her name defined, Rage enjoyed the show that played out before her. Ever since Trigon's death, his influence upon her grew stronger; even with the combined strength of her fellow emotions, Raven stood no match against it. She fought against the darkness that slowly began to overtake her vision, and pressed her palms against the rough edges of the ground to push herself up on all fours. The dragon's foot suddenly caved into the girl's spine, and forced her to let out a painful cry. Her chest smashed deeper into the crater, while the dragon's weight crushed down upon her back with great force.

The black-scaled dragon leaped from the girl's spine, and landed next to her mangled body. The demonic girl's cackle had never ceased. Raven's brain registered nothing but pain, but was overtaken by the inability to control anything below her waist. She felt her hair being grasped, and was forcefully lifted from the ground. She let out a light shriek as she was dragged to the sorceress of dark arts. The girl's dark red cloak parted, and once more revealed the white volume. The pages were turned by her thin digits. The grin never escaped her lips as her crimson hues shifted from the pages to her mistress. The girl smiled wickedly, as she began to recite a spell her mistress had performed only once before.

"**Necronom**, **Hezberek**, **Mortix**!" the dark sorceress cried out. The dragon held her scalp tightly, while pain and paralyzed limbs prevented her from any means of a physical escape. Just as the book became engulfed in a dark aura, the white mage reached into the depths of her soul.

"**Kyuu**-**no**-**Nikkou**!" The white mage cried out. The enchantment expelled a brilliance of white light from the jewel embedded within her forehead. The light then engulfed her body, and completely blinded those around her. In an attempt to swat away the blindness, the dragon loosened its grip upon the captive and quickly covered rubbed its eyes. Far too late to realize what had truly occurred, a black beam shot out from the book. It wrapped itself around the dragon, just as the white mage's body fell to the ground.

With her eyes blinded, the dark figure sensed her dragon's shriek, before silence fell over the field. Smoke radiated from the book and remained warm from the spell. Blurriness forced the dark mage to squint her eyes, as she attempted to seek out her pet. Her four eyes widened to view her mistress staring angrily from the ground. From her stomach, the sorceress of light refused to give up and moved her hands the best she could.

"**Shiro**-**Kaze**!" A strong wind picked up from behind the mage, and stormed toward the scarlet cloak. Caught off guard, Rage was thrown several yards back. She smashed into several lifted boulders, which crashed down upon her the moment she landed. Raven took advantage of the girl's prior distraction, pressed her palms to the ground, and let loose a good amount of energy to send her body skyward.

"**Shiro**-**Kaze**!" The girl cried out, forced strong winds to the ground, and hurled her body skyward. As her body lifted, the momentum of the blast was used to hurl her body toward her darker emotion. She threw her hands out in front of her, and summoned the largest blast she could.

"**Kami**-**no**-**Shiro**-**Hi**-**Kaze**!" A bright aura erupted like white flames and completely engulfed the girl's body. A blast of white energy, far superior to any other that had been let loose thus far, was forced from the girl's palms. It flew directly where the dark mage had landed, and tore easily through the gray mass of rock. The blast continued to pour downward, cracked the ground, and forced the large piece of land to shake violently.

She was shocked, however, to feel the sudden dark aura not two yards above, and lowered behind her. Time slowed dramatically as the white mage's head turned in the direction of the dark aura. A black-powered backhand smacked the side of her head. The white beam was halted the moment its creator was attacked

"This fight is mine!" The voice was full of hate and rage, as the dark sorceress followed the mage to the ground. Just before she was to strike, the white mage's vision turned black.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was just another day for the heroes of Jump City, who lounged about within their giant T-shaped tower. The building sat along the California coastline, which overlooked the city they fought to protect. It stood twelve stories high, three stories to each cube-like shape, housed a variety of training equipment, state of the art security system, advanced computerized technology, rooms for the team themselves, a medical bay, and the very lobby that the Titans were hanging out in. Four of the five teammates were so focused upon the flat plasma screen, none of them were aware of the sorceress that attempted to stagger her way in from the hallway.

Her eyes were closed tightly while they shifted from their morbid lilac hue to a sinister ruby color. Her hands grabbed her head as a sharp pain threatened to split her skull in two. She let out a mute cry and fell to one knee. After much struggling and fighting, the battle was over. A second pair of eyes fully formed from atop her original, with all four corrupting into an evil red hue. A demonic grin appeared on her face as her eyes widened with rage. She grinned wickedly and wrapped dark magical energy around her hands.

"**Sohtniz**, **Noirtem**, **Htaraza**!" Raven screamed out and threw a sharp wave of vertical energy forward. The beam cut straight through the couch, cut a portion of Robin's cape, and easily tore through the flat panel screen that exploded a second later. Shards of glass rained over the entire Titans crew as they leaped from the couch, caught completely off guard by the attack.

"Raven, what are you-" Beast Boy was cut off as Raven's fist greeted his face. His nose broke instantly as his head snapped back. While blood erupted from Beast Boy's nose, Raven swung her leg around and connected the side of Cyborg's metal skull with the heel of her boot, the force enough to send even the big man crashing against the wall. The dark mage then moved to take on the Titan's leader. Robin already had his trusty metal bo-staff at the ready, and parried the girl's extending leg with a vertical shift of his rod.

"Raven!" Robin continued to block as the girl let loose a combination of punches and kicks. "Stop!"

The staff was quickly kicked to the right and followed up with a punch to his face. Robin's green glove easily caught the girl's wrist as his head shifted to the right, pulling the girl's arm behind her back. Raven let out a cry of pain as her arm was shifted upward. Her other arm reached back to elbow his side, but the martial-artist was faster. He grabbed the girl's other wrist and held her in a two-arm lock.

"Raven, what's wrong with you?" Robin quickly yelled into her ears. Raven let out a low growl and forced her head backward to smack against Robin's face. The boy wonder staggered backward and loosened the lock he held on the sorceress in the process. The violet haired girl instantly turned and delivered a boot to the teen's chest, which sent him flying toward the window. His back smacked against the bottom portion that sent a web of cracks upward. Raven's body twirled in the direction of the very confused princess of Tamaran and extended her arm outward.

"**Sohtniz**, **Noirtem**, **Htaraza**!" Raven cried out as a spark of black energy encircled her arm. Half of the red sectional couch was lifted to the sorceress' command, surrounded itself in the same black energy, and was hurled toward the princess. Starfire had barely enough time to blink, let alone take in the actual scene that played out before her. The large furniture bounced off the girl's body and sent her into the kitchen. Her body smashed right through the kitchen table, while the couch ricocheted off the refrigerator door. A quick look to her right and the sorceress continued her attack.

"**Sohtniz**, **Noirtem**, **Htaraza**!" The other portion of the sectional was lifted, but this time Cyborg's fist tore through it as he rushed toward the sorceress who was now too slow to react to the half metal Titan's charge. With his arms spread open, he leaped into the air, tackled Raven to the ground, and pinned her with his heavy body the best he could. He remembered seeing those eyes once before, the time Beast Boy and himself had stumbled upon her meditation mirror. Those four crimson eyes were the very eyes of her father's influence, and he'd be damned if he'd allow Raven's father to control his friend's mind again.

"Raven!" Cyborg called out to the girl in hopes that she was still inside there somewhere. "I know you're in there somewhere! Don't listen to your father!"

He watched as her face changed from utter frustration to mild humor. The girl let out a light chuckle as her body relaxed from its tense state. The chuckle then turned into an evil cackle. The man's words seemed too comical for her to stand.

"Oh, Victor," Raven's voice was thick with a demonic echo and filled with hate and rage. "You humor me too much."

The sorceress let out a light yell as her four red eyes grew bright. In a black flash, Cyborg was thrown from the girl's body, and once again she levitated her form from the carpet to stare down the other members of her team. They had quickly surrounded her. Starfire pulled herself from the rubble of wood from the kitchen table, and Beast Boy walked wearily behind the Titan's Leader. Robin took hesitant steps forward while Starfire pleaded with her best friend.

"Raven, please!" The orange-skin toned alien cried out as her hands extended outward in a cautious form. "We are your friends!"

"We don't want to fight you," Robin stated firmly, his voice having lost some if its normal valor.

"That's a real shame," Raven stated in mock disappointment. "And here I was expecting a challenge."

From behind her, Cyborg's sonic cannon formed, the sound of the charge-up forced the sorceress' eyes to shift to her right. Cyborg's dark brows lowered in both worry and fear. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but at the same time he had to protect himself and his team. Raven was indeed powerful after the defeat of Trigon. She had displayed more power than Cyborg could have ever dreamed of seeing. She had resurrected every life that Trigon had taken and also restored the planet itself to its previous green and blue state.

"Ah, ah, ah," Raven broke the dark skinned teen from his thoughts with a casual wave of her thin index finger. "It's rude to point guns at people."

A spark of black magic wrapped around her forearm and encircled a pulsing black sphere that erupted to life upon the tip of her finger. As her palm opened, the sphere of black energy exploded while Raven turned to fully face the teen. A sinister grin was then plastered upon her face.

"_Boom_…" she whispered. Cyborg's eyes lit up as the once blue pulsing energy upon his mechanical right forearm became fused with black. Cyborg let out a panic cry and shook his hand a fraction of a second before the sonic cannon on his right arm exploded to pieces, along with the remains of the human part of his arm. Blood, oil, and mechanical pieces flew out in all directions while Cyborg quickly grasped his shoulder, or what was left of it. He let out an excruciating pain-filled cry as he dropped to the ground and cringed when he saw the remains of his arm splattered along the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"Raven! No!" Robin cried out with an extending of his arm. Beast Boy was brought to a frozen state by both shock and fear as he witnessed his best friend's arm explode before his eyes. The dark magus turned slowly toward the leader; time suddenly slowed down all around them. Four crimson hues were wide and filled with a sick expression of amusement, all with the same sadistic grin.

"**Burakku-Bakufuu**!" From the ashen-tone palm of the sorceress erupted a black sphere of energy, overtaken in electricity. As she pointed it outward, the sphere exploded into a black beam that smashed into the Titan's leader, which took Beast Boy along for the ride into the living room wall and straight through the plaster. Raven then lunged for the redheaded Starfire, who had become too engulfed in her own confusion to fight against her best friend. The fingers of her right hand gripped around Starfire's neck tightly, which forced the redhead to let out a yelp as she was lifted into the air. Raven slammed the strong Tamaranian against the wall as the princess' hands pulled at the girl's wrist. Raven's demonic strength seemed superior to the emotion-filled Tamaranian's.

"Raven … please …" Starfire attempted to cry out in between her attempts to breathe. "We are … we are your … your friends."

"Friends?" Raven's comment sounded more along the lines of a laugh. "Don't make me laugh."

Raven tightened her grip on the girl's neck in an attempt to snap it in two with a single hand. She slowly leaned toward the alien and lowered her lips over her right ear.

"I was never your friend," her voice sent an icy chill down the Tamaran's spine, fear evident upon her features. Raven pulled back and held the strong girl against the wall while she cocked her other fist back. Before she was to strike, a loud pang sounded from a metal rod smacking against the side of Raven's head which threw her to the left. Her body smacked against the glass and sent an even bigger web of cracks up, with small pieces from the middle falling atop the fallen sorceress. Robin quickly attempted to help Starfire up, but the girl had become completely worried over Raven, who had yet to move from the devastating strike.

"What … where …"

The voice was groggy and Raven's body finally twitched. Her palms pressed against the floor in an attempt to sit up, then as she grasped where Robin's metal staff had struck, her face cringed from the strike. Robin was hesitant to strike when the girl turned to face them, confusion and fear radiated off of her like a scared child, unsure of what she had just done.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, her eyes having reverted to their dark violet hue. The other two eyes seemed to have vanished without a trace, and blood now trickled from the right side of her mouth. The girl seemed to just notice and wiped the blood with her wrist. "What … what's going on?!"

Emotions swirled throughout the tower as the Titans crew slowly surrounded the confused sorceress, whose body had begun to tremble into a state of shock. Starfire was the first to cave in. She instantly rushed to her friend's side and wrapped her arms around her. She was relieved when Raven easily accepted the girl's motherly like antics, and leaned fully into Starfire's strong embrace. Her body shook uncontrollably, and her quick short pants sounded as if she was trying not to cry.

"Shh, it is okay," Starfire tried to sooth the girl as she stroked her hair like her own mother had done when she was upset. "Everything is alright now, Raven."

"Kori … Koriand'r?" Raven's voice was hoarse but quiet, muffled by her attempts to not cry. The girl finally looked up to the pool of forest green and jade, fear still evident upon her features.

"Yes, Raven, I am here," Starfire cooed as she continued to calm the girl. "I will always be here for you, my friend."

"No, Koriand'r," Raven's voice was so quiet, Starfire had to strain her ears in order to catch the last words. "You won't."

Pain erupted from Starfire's left side, which forced her to let out a low groan as her arms loosened their grip upon the sorceress. As Raven pulled back, black energy spiraled around her arm, and in her right hand held the source of the pain; a black materialized dagger, made up of the dark mage's own telekinetic magic. Dark violet hues shifted completely from fear to humor, as another set appeared and reverted back to their scarlet hue. Starfire stumbled back, all the way to the wall she had been forced against just moments ago, while her hands tried to conceal the wound. Blood poured through the cracks of her fingers even still.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out as he rushed toward the girl who began to collapse to the floor. Raven quickly put a stop to the boy wonder's save with a forceful blast.

"**Sohtniz**, **Noirtem**, **Htaraza**!" Robin's boots were wrapped in a black energy and he was suddenly lifted from the ground and held upside down. Before he could make any attempt to react, Raven threw her arm toward the near-shattered window and sent the teen straight through it. A large blue beam of energy suddenly crashed into the sorceress' side, and threw her toward the left side of the room. A determined Cyborg stepped forward and aimed his remaining limb outward, which had reverted to its weaponry mode.

"Get her out of here!" The half-metal Titan shouted with a serious look to Beast Boy, who shifted his gaze toward the half conscious Starfire. Her eyes were focused upon Raven, while tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The girl's body had gone from golden orange to a sickly pale-peach color while she sat in a pool of her own blood. The changeling quickly rushed over to the girl, picked her up in his arms, and rushed out the main lobby doors. Cyborg then looked back to the sorceress, who had just pulled herself from the floor with smoke smoldering off her body.

"That wasn't very nice," Raven stated in her demonic tone while she casually dusted off her leotard to look up to the man. "You could really hurt somebody with that kind of power."

"Listen, Raven," Cyborg replied as he charged up his cannon to the maximum level and took aim once more. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha, ha! Oh, Victor," Raven cackled as she walked fearlessly toward the Titan. Her expression quickly shifted from humored to enraged. "You may have caught me off guard, but trust me…"

Her eyes began to glow a dark, blood color while her voice became louder with an added, demonic echo.

"That won't _**ever!**_" A wave of black energy erupted from around her, forcing harsh winds in all directions. Cyborg quickly tried to hold his ground, unleashing a beam of energy toward the girl. "_**Happen!**_"

The sorceress lifted her arm and swatted the beam aside, forced it through the ceiling to bring plaster all around the girl.

"_**AGAIN!**_" That same hand was thrown forward, and with a clench of her fist, a black sheet of energy wrapped itself around Cyborg's body. The African-American teen was lifted into the air, while all his metal parts began to push inward. His eyes lit up as his brain registered nothing but pain. His screams reached far out to the bay of Jump City. Raven's four eyes widened with a sick excitement and a wide-fanged grin as she tightened her grip upon the man.

Blood erupted from her palm as the sharp end of Robin's trusty _bird-a-rang_ tore through the middle of her hand, which forced her to instantly drop the magical hold she had upon Cyborg. Once again, her eyes changed back to their normal color at the feeling of immense pain while fear quickly filled her face. Her already ashen skin tone turned a pale white as her other hand shakily moved toward her wounded one, afraid to touch the weapon that suck halfway out.

"_**AH!**_" Raven let out a far louder cry than Cyborg had as her pupils grew minuscule and her eyes grew wide. Cyborg's body fell to the ground, the blue glow from his mechanical parts going dull, and completely powering off his system. Blood poured from Raven's wound. The pain and confusion too much for her to bear, she continued to scream as she fell to her knees. She cradled her hand, unable to unglue her eyes from the _bird-a-rang_ that was impaled through her palm and out the other side. Robin's tight grip upon his grappling hook loosened, which had made contact with the ceiling, and gave him the opportunity to fly back in through the window. His own eyes were wide in confusion, but remained fixated upon the situation. The girl had already tricked Starfire before, and there was no way he was going to fall for the same trick.

"Robin … why? Why is this happening to me?" Tears flowed similar to waterfalls down the sorceress' cheeks. The girl completely broke down in front of somebody for the first time in her life. Raven fell to her side and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes tightly and her body trembled in fear while she attempted to drive out the evil in her mind. "I'm _not_ evil … I'm _not_ evil … I'm _not_ evil."

Robin watched as the girl continued to repeat herself, for once in his life completely unsure of his next course of action.

"Help … me," Robin's ears barely caught the girl's words, as she fought desperately for control. "I don't want to do this alone…"

It took every brain cell in his mind to register the fact that it could still be a trap to keep his boots locked upon the carpet and his body frozen in place. His heart, however, yearned to aid the girl, to help his teammate and friend in anyway he could.

"Your not alone, Raven," Robin finally found his voice and took one cautious step toward her. "You can't give up. You have to fight."

Raven slowly lifted her tear-filled eyes to her leader, fear evident upon her face. Swallowing hard, the girl slowly nodded her head and pulled herself to sit up while she grasped the edges of the _bird-a-rang_. After a deep breath, she yanked the weapon from her hand. Blood erupted from the wound and forced the girl to let out a torturous cry. The girl's pain-filled scream made the boy wonder cringe, but knew it would be wise to still keep his distance. The sorceress clenched her jaw as she attempted to curl her legs inward, and extend her arms passed her knees. Robin watched from afar as Raven attempted to maintain a meditative stance, despite the pain that was obvious in her expression.

"**Az'rath**, **Metrion**, **Xinthos**…" Raven's eyes closed, and a dead silence filled the room, the girl's trembling body instantly stilling as she dove deep into her mind. Robin watched the battle play out upon the girl's rapid-changing expressions; her brows twitched constantly and her jaw clenched tightly shut. After several minutes, he heard the girl let out a low groan while sweat poured down her forehead. Winds began to swirl around her as the battle within her mind raged on. Robin noticed fatigue wash over her at a fast rate while her breaths became quick and short. Suddenly she cringed and her meditative position was shattered as she grasped her head and let out a cry of pain. Robin nearly ran to the girl, but only made it two steps in fear that her rage had once again taken over.

"Robin!" Raven cried out through the pain, with her eyes closed tightly. "I … I can't do it!"

"You can, Raven!" Robin attempted to cheer the girl on and loathed the fact that there was nothing he could possibly do to help the girl. "You beat your father once, all on your own! You can do it again right now!"

"I … I can't!" Raven screamed as her spine arched back. Beads of sweat flew off her forehead while she attempted to shake the evil thoughts from her mind. "He's … he's too powerful!"

"You have the power inside of you!" Robin continued to yell back, taking a few more cautious steps forward. The girl continued to shake her head back and forth in an attempt to drive the demon out. "You can do it, Raven! Fight!"

"_**AH!**_" Raven screamed as the jewel embedded on her forehead erupted into a bright white light that completely showered over everything in the room. Robin was blinded momentarily and quickly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to retrieve his lost sense of sight. When his vision returned, he found Raven sprawled on her back, unmoving but still breathing.

"R … Rob … Robin?" Her voice was barely audible as the leader quickly rushed to her side. He tore off a piece of his short green sleeve and wrapped it around her wounded hand. Raven's body was cold and her skin had grown a sickly pale color. He pulled her head onto his lap while he attempted to get her dull violet hues to focus upon him. They continued to travel anywhere but actually on him, and his brows lowered in both fear and regret.

"Raven!" Robin's voice was desperate. He knew Cyborg needed help as well, but knew if he had left Raven, she could have been taken over once again. "Say something!"

"Robin…" a quiet reply as her eyes finally shifted to the white trim mask worn around Robin's eyes. The teen let out a sigh of relief and tilted his head downward. The weight of the world seemed to slip slowly off his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, unsure if the girl's inner battle had damaged her more than physical appearances would show.

"I … I don't know," Raven's eyes began to tear up again as her body curled inward. "I don't know anything."

Robin didn't know what to make of the girl. He didn't know what to think about the entire situation. Cyborg needed medical attention, and he could only hope Beast Boy's disappearance meant he had taken Starfire to the medical facility to tend to her injury.

"I'm gonna see if Cyborg's alright," he said as he began to shift her weight off of his lap.

"No, please!" Raven's hand moved to tightly grip Robin's wrist. "I don't … I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone, Raven," Robin quickly informed the girl as he placed his gloved hands over her own. "Your friends will always be here for … you …"

The pain didn't register in his mind until Raven's eyes changed from the dull violet back into red, and the look of fear rinsed from her face. His next intake of oxygen filled his lungs with blood and forced him to cough up the crimson liquid, which splattered happily over the sorceress' face. The girl didn't seem to mind as her lips formed a maddening grin. Her good arm forced the dagger she had once again created deeper into the side of his ribcage, which punctured easily through his lung. Robin fell to his side and grasped the left side of his body while blood poured out from the side. Raven sat up with the grin still widening, and with a flick of her wrist, the black energized dagger vaporized. She pushed herself to a stand with ease and peeled off the green material wrapped around her hand.

"You mortals are just too predictable," Raven stated. The demonic tone returned once again as her tongue trailed along her blood-stained hand. "Mm… far too predictable."

Robin pushed himself onto his forearm while his other hand pressed against the open wound; any attempt to move resolved in more devastating pain. After Raven was satisfied with the taste of her own blood she turned to the boy wonder who tried to crawl toward the door.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Raven asked casually, walking slowly toward him. She pressed her boot against his back and pushed him to the blood-stained carpet. "You weren't thinking of leaving me, were you?"

She shifted her weight and used that same leg to kick Robin in the side, which furthered his injury and knocked him a few yards back

"_But Robin!"_ Raven cried out in mockery. _"I need your help!"_

She extended her arm outward and wrapped the teen in her demonic energy.

"_Please, Robin!"_She laughed at this point as his body was lifted into the air. _"I can't do this alone!"_

She threw her hand down, and forced the Titan's leader's body to smack against the carpet, though the energy didn't disperse. With a grin, she lifted her arm and brought Robin up into the air once again.

"_Save me, Robin!"_ Raven continued to mock the leader, as she forced his body to slam repeatedly against the floor. "_My father's just too strong! Won't you help me Robin? Won't you help me fight against my father?"_

Raven erupted into a fit of laughter after the final drop, the teen's body completely still at this point. With a slap of her knee to follow, Raven continued to chuckle as she slowly walked toward Robin and kicked him onto his back.

"It's … all … over," Robin's breathing had gone completely shallow, as his left arm was clenched to his wounded side, his other sprawled out above his head. Raven grinned, as she leaned over the teen.

"That's right, _bird boy_," she said in a deep voice. "It's all over for you."

"No," he corrected the girl as he fought against the darkness so he could let out one final breath. "All over … for … us."

With that, his head fell to the side, and the tight grip his left arm held upon his open wound loosened. Raven heard a clank and quickly looked to his left hand, which dropped one of Robin's many devices. Her eyes widened in shock as the round mechanism held a red flashing light that continued to pick up in speed until it let out a long beep.

"You insignificant **son of a**-"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Once the elevator doors opened, Beast Boy sprinted in the direction to where the Titan's bedrooms were held, and rounded one corner to make a long dash down the hall. He continued to tell Starfire to hold on, and to try to stay awake, no matter how much she wanted to sleep. He would shake her every time her eyes closed, and so far, she would awaken each time with a light cry of pain. He knew he should have gone to the med bay to treat to the girl's wounds, but knew it wouldn't do any good. If what he thought was happening was indeed happening, then he knew of only one way to stop it.

Beast Boy quickly kicked at the console pad while trying not to agitate Starfire's wound anymore than he needed to. The door lifted open to reveal Raven's own living quarters. Moving quickly, Beast Boy rushed Starfire over to the girl's bed, placed the princess down carefully, then ran into the girl's bathroom, and tore it apart in search of a first aid kit. When he did find it, he quickly ran back into the room, to turn a ghostly white when he found Starfire's eyes closed and completely still.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy cried out while he ran as fast as he could to the bed and lifted up the bottom portion of her purple shirt to get a better look at the wound. "Please, Star, be okay…"

There was so much blood he couldn't even tell where the wound started or ended. Seeing as how the sheet was already seeped with blood, it was safe to assume the blade was long enough to pierce right through her. He quickly took a towel and wiped away as much blood as he could, then pressed a decent sized piece of gauze to where he found the wound. He was relieved when there wasn't another one to be found when he pulled her onto her side, and quickly patched up the gash.

"Starfire? Starfire! Wake up!" Beast Boy tried to shake the girl after he had tended to her injury. After he realized shaking her wasn't the best thing, he placed her down gently and pressed an ear to her chest. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the faint air exhaled from her parted lips before he could even listen to her heart beat. "Star?"

The girl made no reply, simply remained silent with her eyes closed and fought desperately to stay alive.

"Please Star, wake up," Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears. An explosion suddenly shook the entire contents of the tower, and Beast Boy instantly fell onto the bed.

"Beast … Beast Boy?" The violent shaking of the tower seemed to awaken the princess of Tamaran, and the changeling quickly picked himself up.

"Starfire, Starfire!" Beast Boy was more than relieved to hear the girl's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Why …" she asked as tears fell from her partially opened eyes. "Why must this happen to us?"

Beast Boy fell silent to the girl's question, not really knowing himself why.

"Did I … did I do something wrong?" Beast Boy's heart sank at the girl's question. There was so much the girl had to learn about Earth life, and now it seemed neither of them would live to see the end of the day.

"No, Star," Beast Boy choked out. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why?" Starfire asked, her breathing becoming unstable. "Why is Raven doing this?"

"It's not Raven," Beast Boy stated firmly as he rose from the bed while his eyes shifted toward the dresser that sat against the wall. "It's Raven's father who's controlling her."

"But … did she not destroy the Trigon?" Beast Boy heard her ask, as he walked over to the dresser, opening up several drawers in search of something.

"It's her father's influence," he quickly informed his teammate while pulling out the drawers. "It looks like even after death, he's able to take control of her."

"How…" Starfire took a moment to take in a breath. "How do we get the old Raven back?"

"Her meditation mirror," Beast Boy answered, as he moved to her closet. "It's a portal into her mind. If we can get into her mind, then maybe, somehow, we'll be able to help her fight off her father's … whatever."

"My father's influence," a voice quickly corrected him. Beast Boy nodded as he continued to throw leotard after leotard out from the closet.

"Yea, your father's … influ … ence" Beast Boy's eyes widened after he repeated what the girl had said. However, it most certainly wasn't the voice from the bed. This one seemed to be right behind him. Slowly, the changeling turned to face the wrath of the sorceress, whose four crimson hues looked upon him with amusement.

"Looking for this?" Raven asked as she parted her cloak to reveal the old gray artifact in a tight grasp. The teen nodded dumbly and fell completely victim to Raven's assault. With a wind up of her arm, she smashed the back of the mirror against the changeling's temple which completely shattered the glass as well as all hopes of entering the girl's mind. Beast Boy slammed into the wall and fell on top of the dresser, knocked out cold from the strike. The dark sorceress then turned her gaze upon the form that lay in her bed, her sinister grin having never left her even for a moment as she slowly walked over.

"_Kori, Kori, Koriand'r_," Raven half spoke, half sang as she lifted herself onto the bed and crawled onto the girl's thighs to straddle her waist. "So we meet at last."

Starfire looked away from the demonic form of her friend; the demon's eyes appeared as though they could pierce through her very soul.

"Koriand'r, the source of Raven's desires," the demonic form of Raven said quietly as Starfire let out a painful breath. The dark mage merely grinned at the girl's displeasure, and leaned forward to place her arms to both sides of the princes' head. Her voice was a quiet whisper. "You know … she begged me not to harm you."

Starfire's head turned to the other side, her words like a dull knife piercing her heart.

"At first, she threatened to kill me," the dark mage continued nonchalantly with a roll of her hand. "But after a good beating, she realized just who was more powerful."

"Why…" Starfire was in tears, unable to look up to the demon on top of her while all hopes of ever getting her best friend back seemed to diminish before her very eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask?" Raven seemed amused by the question, shifting back upon the girl's upper thighs. "Because you are all weak, and the weak do not survive in life. I'm just here to speed up the process."

"Please," Starfire cried out to the best of her ability as she finally turned her head to face what was once her best friend.

"Shh," Raven cooed into the girl's ear after she leaned forward toward her. "It'll all be over soon … if I _feel_ like ending it that quickly."

With a flick of her wrist, the same dagger appeared within her fingers. Raven grasped the hilt as she ran the edge of the blade along the girl's shoulder blade. Like fire against her skin, Starfire attempted to squirm away from the blade, but the weight upon her waist only agitated her original wound.

"Aw, is my poor baby in pain?" Raven asked in a motherly tone, letting the tip of the blade drag up the line of her neck. "What is it you want, Koriand'r? What is it you _need_? Tell me this before I **kill** you."

"I…" her voice was shaky as her body trembled in fear. She didn't want to die. She didn't want her friends to die. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted the old Raven to return and for this version of her to never exist.

"You're far too easy to read," Raven said as she pulled back the tip of the blade while she kept herself balanced upon the girl's hips. She leaned in even further and brought her lips right next to the girl's left ear. "There's no way that _bitch_ is ever coming back."

"No…" Starfire cried out in one breath and sobbed uncontrollably before the demon, who merely laughed at the girl's pain.

"Now that I've completely broken you physically and mentally," she said in a sadistic tone while she raised the blade. "I think I'm done with you. Besides, I have an entire planet to destroy."

A pair of horns smashed into the dark mage's side and hurled her straight across the room. The green skinned changeling was quick to revert back to his human form and stood defensively between the crying Tamaran and the dark sorceress herself. Blood dripped from the ear in which she had struck earlier, and a look of pure fury was plastered upon his features.

"Raven, how could you do this?!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven easily raised herself from the floor, and casually dusted herself off.

"Easy," she said as she turned her view from her leotard to the green skinned teen. "Like this."

With a wind up of her arm, Raven sent a wave of black energy toward the changeling who quickly dodged the vertical attack. It tore through the bottom portion of the bed, tore through the mattress, and missed Starfire's feet by mere inches. Beast Boy leaped back, not wanting to have any more casualties. He picked up Starfire in his arms as he had before, leaped for the window, and curled his body up as he smashed through it. He ignored the shards of glass that stuck to his skin, and quickly reverted to a flying pterodactyl, and carried the princess by its claws, far away from the sorceress. He had to get help. There was no way Beast Boy would be able to take her on by himself. He had to regroup.

Raven chuckled as she watched the green winged prehistoric animal flew for the horizon. She could easily catch up with them, but she'd have plenty of time for that later. She flew out the window and straight toward the heart of the city. She gazed down to the citizens below her and laughed madly. The fools wouldn't even see it coming. She clenched her fists tightly as a spiral of black and red energy erupted at her feet. The dark aura completely engulfed her body as Raven underwent a drastic transformation. Her eyes grew large while her dark ashen skin seemed to shred from the body, and peeled off to reveal a demonic crimson undercoat. Her hair streaked black as it grew further down her back; her bangs shifted to a full ebony hue, while the rest of her hair followed. The girl appeared to age several years, her legs and body growing longer. Hips widened while the waist was pulled in more. Her once azure cloak reverted to a dark black color, along with her wrist cufflinks and boots, which now matched the leotard that stretched along her skin.

"**You humans have ruled this planet for far too long,"** the new demonic form of Raven spat out in distaste. With a lift of her hand, her magic would send the citizens of Jump City to run for their lives.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A noise…

A ringing noise…

Soft at first but in an instant grew far too loud to keep the sorceress asleep for any longer.

Like a picture being taken, her senses flashed to life; grogginess throughout her body and mind the first to greet her. Wracked with both pain and pure exhaustion, the dark sorceress known as Raven let out a low groan while her senses slowly adjusted to her surroundings. Her mind was foggy and her head felt full of lead upon her weak and battered shoulders. Darkness greeted her sub-consciousness, and she fought desperately against it. As tempting as sleep seemed, something urged the dark magus to awaken. Reaching into the inner depths of her remaining strength, Raven let out a long, low groan, as pain erupted from throughout her spine and neck, as well as throughout the upper parts of her left leg and shoulder. In reaction to the pain, Raven's eyes opened immediately, her vision shifting from complete darkness to pure white light, as if the brightest white star erupted before her, or perhaps she had just killed herself in an attempt to stand, and now stood in front of the gates of judgment. She let out a loud cry; her dry and scratched throat muffling it some, while it ached with a dull pain.

In an attempt to stand, the girl fell to one knee, quickly moving a palm outward in order to catch herself, scratching her hand over what was once her resting place. Jagged pieces of lifted pavement was set around where she had slumbered, her brows lowering while fear quickly filled her senses. As reality finally slapped her across the face, her vision returned; blurry at first, but slowly taking in the battle torn city of what was once Jump City's beloved down town district. Her pain suddenly long forgotten in an attempt to recall prior events, another pain erupting from her temples, as if mentally slamming into a specially enforced metal wall at over a hundred miles an hour. Her right hand began to lift in order to rub her temple, but something prevented her from lifting it passed shoulder level.

The girl cringed, as a jolting pain shot from her arm to her brain, and she quickly leaned back to cradle her arm. Her eyes fell upon the compound fracture upon her upper arm, just before it connects to the shoulder. Blood crusted from the wound and around the piece of broken bone. Fear quickly turned into panic and her once wisdom-filled, stoic façade completely shattered like glass. As her now widened hues traveled from her arm to up and about, she slowly rose to her feet, ignoring the pain that now seemed numbed by pure incredulity.

A complete war zone surrounded her, with darken black clouds looming overhead, the stench of death intoxicating to one sensitive to smell, and being a half-demon, Raven instantly moved her other hand to her mouth to fight the wave of nausea. Dark violet tiers attempted to focus through the blurry vision, a dark red hue recognized as blood staining nearly every portion of the street she was upon, limbs and body parts seemingly rained from the sky. Her body trembled uncontrollably, and she stumbled over to a street lamp, quickly trying to keep her balance. She stood in what was once the intersection in front of the Titan's favorite hang out, the Pizza Parlor, now merely pieces of plaster and wall attempting to hold what seemed to be a balcony together. The faint remaining winds around her slowly died down, as if a mighty storm had taken over the city and she had been the only one to survive.

She was unable to open her left eye, due to a large bruise just above it, as well as a swollen cheek. Her jaw felt dislocated in some way, but not enough to cause her any discomfort in comparison to her many other wounds. Her cloak seemed to be long since lost, and her black leotard ripped and shredded to the point where it only covered her most intimate parts. She felt burn marks around her midsection and chest, and an even bigger one on her back. Her shins were bruised to a point where flesh had peeled off, and blood dripped from her skull down to her chin. She could barely move her fingers, which had been clenched so tightly into balled up fists from her rising anxiety, and body-trembling fear. Her fists were covered in blood, and the constant ringing in her ear and dull sensation on the left side of her temple forced her to think she had taken a blow to the side of the head as well. There was a strange pull at the pit of her stomach, but she quickly forced it to the back of her mind, being the least of her worries.

With a sense of duty quickly running over, the still hysterical hero of the city stretched her senses as far as she could, death being the only thing she could sense within a five-meter radius, and only increased as she sensed further out. As her face filled with more panic with each passing second, relief finally fell over her as a faint, but still living life form was detected close to a hundred yards away. Her human side's arrogance to never give up, and her demon's side ability to surpass the limitations of normal humans, Raven called forth what little power she had, and slowly lifted herself into the air, while a light aura surrounded her.

The tall buildings of Jump City's business district had been completely destroyed, leaving pieces of brick, stone, and steel girders remaining, with shattered glass and large portions of blood spread along the streets. Cars were either flipped over, torn in half, or sticking out of the buildings themselves, as Raven slowly made her way toward the life force, which continued to drain from her senses at an alarming rate. Levitating a few meters from the ground, she took a left at the next intersection to a street that was blocked off by the top half of a large office building to her right. Pieces of the building were scattered about, her eyes shifting to where her senses pinpointed the life form. A small child lay trapped with her bottom half completely buried under the front portion of a tilted car, the engine scattered in pieces just a few yards. She was on her side, her eyes widened and radiating with fear. The mage quickly took action after sensing the girl and willed her magic to carry her body over to where the girl was, quickly reaching her good arm outward.

"It's alright, someone's here," Raven attempted to calm the shaken child as she touched surface, crouching down to the girl. The dark haired child looked up with her tiny eyes mixed in a pool of bright white. As fear enveloped the child's mind, Raven had trouble herself trying to remain focused on the situation. Like the slap on the face Raven had felt when she had woken, the child instantly screamed, the envelopment of fear she had before seemingly nothing to the amount she held now. Similar to a blown fuse, Raven's façade flinched but quickly attempted to shake it off, reaching her right arm to the girl, her own trembling hand unclenching its tightly balled up fingers.

When the girl felt skin contact, she instantly pulled away, despite the fact that half her body was incarcerated by a severe amount of metal. The sounds of bones grinding and crunching reached the telepath's ears, and quickly she attempted to thwart the girl's movements. The girl only reacted with more fear, and more attempts to run away, her fear raising so much the sorceress literally felt the spark. Her head arched back like a slingshot, her eyes closing tightly from the pain, and her good hand went to her forehead as she turned around in prevention of falling, while leaning over to regain her composure. Raven slowly opened one eye as she turned to face the girl, who finally made eye contact with the hero of Jump City herself. Their eyes locked for only a second, with Raven looking straight into her soul as time slowed all around her. The fear was nothing compared to what Raven felt when she had awakened.

The girl's hands were clawing at the pavement in order to get away, in a direction that was opposite to Raven herself. The girl held a look of complete horror, which had sent chills down the remaining disks she could still feel in her spine. It seemed that with each slow, dramatic step Raven took forward, the girl screamed louder, as if fearing any sort of human interaction. As a hero of the city, Raven would now have to attempt to aid the girl, without furthering her injuries. Another slow step forward and the girl screamed louder. Her fear had been far too great for Raven to attempt any sort of telepathy upon the girl; her had been mind completely taken over by that one single emotion.

That strange pull at the pit of her stomach returned, forcing her brows to lower in confusion. One good eye then widened, just as the girl pulled one final time before the car teetered in her direction. Raven let out a cry as she leaped forward, but it had been far too late. The top portion of the car suddenly tilted downward, upside down and completely crushing the child just as Raven's palm hit the side paneling, the smacking sound of her skin against metal doing little to drown out the crunching sound of the girl's body and head being crushed under the tremendous weight.

"NO!" She cried out again, as she tried to push it back up, but could barely muster the strength to rock it. Taking two weak steps back, she held out her good arm, and let out an exhausted breath. "Az … Azarath … Me … Metrion … Zinthos!"

A small spark of black energy erupted at the tips of her fingers, and a faint black glow surrounded the car. Though the large metal did not lift at her command, it did tremble and shake slightly, before the aura surrounding it shattered completely, just as Raven doubled over from the complete drain of her energy. She let out another exasperating breath as she fell to one knee once again, her one widened eye locked upon the pavement. Just before the car had moved, she could sense it. She couldn't before, but at the last second of the girl's life, Raven could sense it, the very source of the fear. It wasn't just coming from the scene around her, like it had when Raven had first awakened. It wasn't just because broken pieces of her family had most likely been scattered about. It was entirely caused by Raven's presence, and within that second span, she could tell the girl knew exactly who she was.

Her head moved shakily to the left as she stood, then slowly to the right, her lips mouthing out the word 'no,' but she seemed to have trouble finding her voice. The same ringing sound returned when she attempted to break through the wall that stood mentally before her, trying desperately to recall the earlier events of the day. She clutched her head instantly while a sharp pain entered the sides of her head, though still tried to fight against it. For a solid minute, she struggled against the mental wall, each passing second forcing her mind to wonder just what the hell had happened. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it, the source of the child's fear was proof enough that it had somehow involved her.

"Hello!"

Raven's ears instantly picked up the recognizable voice, and like a lost child finally finding their parent, a very confused Raven cried out to her friend, her first attempt barely higher than a whisper.

"Is there anyone here?"

"Kori … Koriand'r!" Raven finally called out to the girl who had just became visible down the street. Fiery red mane plastered against a battle-worn face, with blood, sweat, and tears streaming down her face. The girl looked as equally drained of energy as Raven herself, and she could only wonder what powerful foe the Titans had faced this time. The girl's orange tone arm had been wrapped around her midsection, which pooled a stain of blood that ran down her short purple skirt and down to her thigh-high boots. Her tired expression turned to that of shock and surprise as their eyes met, the same fear the telepath had felt from the child now radiated off her teammate and best friend.

"R-Raven?" Starfire was hesitant to find her voice, her body completely freezing all movement. Emotions were always easy to read from the Princess of Tamaran, and all seemed to point toward extreme fear. Raven couldn't understand why. Why did everyone fear her? What happened to the city? Why couldn't she remember anything?!

"Koriand'r," Raven gaped finally after letting out a breath, the events finally breaking through the damn and sending her to her knees. "What's going on? Where is everyone? What happened to the city?"

Starfire had been completely frozen in fear, unable to answer the sorceress' questions. Like a slap across the face, the denial was shattered and realization finally hit. Raven brought her shaky hands to her face, covering her eyes while she sobbed uncontrollably. It had been her fault, all her fault. Images flashed by her eyes, each one making her flinch and her stomach turn. She fell to her knees while leaning forward into her own lap, not knowing of anything else to do.

"Kill … me …" Starfire's ears had to strain in order to hear between the sobs of the sorceress. "Please … just kill me. Now."

"Raven?" The princess of Tamaran took a few hesitant steps toward the girl, almost sensing a difference from their last encounter.

"Please, do it!" Raven's head snapped up, her eyes red and puffy, emotions swirling about her head. "Please, Koriand'r, kill me!"

Starfire raised her good hand upward, while a sphere of green energy wrapped around her fist. She knew she should do it. Raven's anger had stated that the Raven she knew was dead and gone. As the sorceress sobbed, however, Starfire felt what she was about to do was wrong. Every thought process her brain could register ordered her to finish the girl off, for there was no hope in restoring Raven to who she used to be. Her heart, however, yearned to hold the girl in an attempt to calm her, like a mother would a child. Sweat glistened from her forehead as she continued to go back and forth, the spark erupting from the energy sphere she held firmly in her grasp. Slowly, her hand lowered. No, she couldn't do it. She could not destroy her best friend, no matter what she had done.

"Raven," Starfire finally choked out. The sphere vanished from her hand as it lowered to her side, a small amount of hope rising in her features. "Is it … is it really you?"

"Kill me, Koriand'r," Raven continued to repeat herself, not wanting to become like her father. Her fingers were balled up tightly while she focused her vision upon the broken pieces of cement below her, unable to look her best friend in the eyes. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Raven waited for what felt like an eternity for the girl to finish her off. Even after defeating her father, her demonic side held enough power to completely dominate her mind. If she were to be destroyed while she was still able to hold control of herself, then she would hold no threat to the very planet she loved. She nearly leaped out of her skin when she felt the soft orange tone hand firmly grasp her good shoulder. Raven looked up to the serene expression of her princess, who had crouched down beside her. Her lips parted to speak, her mind demanding her to have Starfire finish her off before her rage took over, but she had become completely lost in the two dark jaded spheres swimming in a pool of light forest green.

"I cannot comply with your request, because," Starfire hesitated, attempting to come up with the best words to express. "Because you are my friend, Raven, no matter what you have done in the past, you always have been, and will forever remain my dearest and closest friend."

"K-Kori …" Raven's tongue seemed stuck in her throat, unable to process any means of thought. Even with the girl's injuries, Starfire was still able to express a smile, moving her good arm down from Raven's shoulder to her hand. A soft hue of pink reached the sorceress' cheeks, her brows twitching and her mind completely lost. Starfire rested her head on the girl's shoulder, her wounds preventing her from keeping herself up alone. Her body shifted into an awkward kneeling position, her legs tucked inward while her slim orange arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Raven, please …" Starfire pleaded with her. "I know … I know you will always come back to us … no matter what we face."

Raven heard the girl cough suddenly while her entire body tensed. Starfire's arms loosened against the sorceress, and slowly tear-filled eyes turned toward the sorceress with a look of disbelief.

"Raven …" her tone held question to it while her head slowly shook. "Why?"

Raven expressed a confused look, as the Tamaranian began to tremble uncontrollably. Starfire's hands were removed completely from around Raven's body to grasp the wound on her left side, where blood began to pour freely from. Panic filled Raven as her friend fell to her side, blood gushing out as she let out another cough.

"Why, Raven? Why would you do this?" Starfire screamed as her life drained from her body. "Why…"

"But I … I didn't!" Raven was quick to announce, though as her eyes trailed down the girl's body to her own hands, she found them coated in a thick crimson liquid, and in her right hand, a dagger made up of her own black energy. Her eyes widened.

"Raven! Please! Why?"

Starfire let out a final scream before her entire body stilled, red mane falling over her lifeless jade hues while her arm sprawled over her forehead. One final breath was let out, and the Princess of Tamaran's chest never again made an attempt to rise.

"K-Kori?" Raven's voice was barely audible as her shaking hand moved slowly to the girl's body. "K-Ko … Kori … Koriand'r?"

Raven found herself unable to even make skin contact with the girl, and retracted her hand as she curled her body inward. She felt physically sick and her head was spinning. What had just happened? Raven's eyes fell to the hand that held the dagger, and her blood covered hands. Had she … without even realizing?

'_**We're always connected, Raven …'**_

Raven grasped her head in pain, her jaw clenching shut while letting out a grunt from the immense pain that erupted upon her temples. Her eyes were wide open as she spared a glance to her best friend who now lay dead beside her because of her own very existence.

'_**No matter where you go …'**_

As if physically hit, Raven's head snapped backward, falling to the cement on her back and shaking back and forth. No. It wasn't her fault.

'_**No matter what you do …'**_

Her eyes fell upon the darkened skies, realization settling in for one final time. The pain subsided and her body fell limp to its side. It was her fault …

'_**I'll always find you …'**_

She felt darkness wrap around her vision, while a utopia-like feeling falling upon her body. One long breath was let out before the sun parted opened the clouds, bright enough to almost blind her vision. It had all been her fault …

'_**And make you Fall into Nothing.'**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: **

Teen Titans (_Animated Series_) is created and owned by

Sam Register and Glen Murakami

Song Title: **Nothing**

Artist: **Into Eternity**

Album: **Scattering of Ashes**

Lyrics: **Nothing**

_Endless suffering  
Enduring the pain  
Cast aside tolerance  
This torture remains the same_

_This endless torture remains the same  
Eclipse and masking all that you ever were  
Shards of reality slicing through your mind  
Escaping this grieving nightmare_

_And I fall into nothing  
Forever jaded  
And I hold onto nothingness  
Dissolving my senses_

_Distorting the paralleled  
Contorting the grieving world around you  
This endless torture remains the same_

_Through his eyes you pierce  
And smash those warped perceptions  
Of this relentless debauchery  
Escaping this grieving nightmare_

_And I fall into nothing  
Forever jaded  
And I hold onto nothingness  
Dissolving my senses_

_And I fall into nothing  
Forever jaded  
And I hold onto nothingness  
Dissolving my senses_

_Tolerate my being  
Binded by my hate  
Calm this relentless craving  
Before its to late_


End file.
